


Luthor surgeon

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clex - Freeform, Gen, Oneshot, Only if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Bruce owes Lex for this
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Luthor surgeon

Bruce owed him for this. Lex pulled the mask away from his face as he allowed his body to finally relax. He did not care how long it would take. Bruce would owe him for this. Owe him for a very long time for it as well. Never mind Lex’s true feelings to ask him to do this? Bruce knew he would have to pay up eventually. If only to continue the façade.

Lex pulled off his gloves as he watched the patient on the bed. Soft hair, strong body. The vision of manliness and the thing that amused Lex the most.

He wondered how Bruce had passed this one off. If he had lied, if he had pretended. Bruce was rather good at pretending and excellent at lying. There were so many things he could have done. So many things that he should have done but the truth was that Bruce had done none of these things and wasn’t that amusing?

He had called Lex. Who had told him to call Lex? Even if Lex was the only one that could be called, that knew enough. It was still amusing. It was still shocking. It showed that with every day that passed, Bruce truly did not care what anyone in the league thought about him or what he did. It made Lex laugh to himself as he cleansed his hands.

It had gone faster than he had thought it would. Better as well. Lex had done this entire thing alone not even an AI for company. Just him and his patient. Just him by himself and that showed how much Bruce trusted him.

Lex had dug around inside of his greatest adversary in order to bring him back to life. Operated on him for hours for two reasons. Bruce had asked him to and the information that Lex gained would only benefit him in the end.

Whether he attacked Clark or if he used the information he gained to protect the child that they had together. Kon-El was their miracle even though they had no willing hand in it. But since Lex had not had a hand in it his greatest fear was losing Kon-El.

So the only thing that Lex could do was use Clark and wasn’t that amusing? He took a seat next to the bed as he watched Clark’s face. He had become a man so long ago but sleeping he reminded Lex of things better left unmentioned.

Kon had Clark’s face. Clark’s face and Lex’s eyes. Clark’s determination and Lex’s charm, what an adorable child they had. Lex would do anything for him and Bruce knew that. This was a chance to learn more about Clark but not just to satisfy his curiosity. It was for the sake of the child that they shared.

Lex gently combed his fingers through Clark’s hair, soft to the touch. He had always loved Clark’s hair. Wondered about how it would feel back in Smallville. When it would brush against him Lex used to wish that he could slow things down.

That had never been possible. Back then it had been Chloe, there had been Lana. There had been so many women around that got in the way and when there was finally them Lex wanted to cut Clark down not stroke his hair.

To think he looked so peaceful when he slept. He really was truly adorable even after all these years. Lex smiled as he stroked Clark’s cheek. Clark would never let him do this if he were awake. “The years move on but I still help… don’t I Clark?” He said softly as he got to his feet. One last touch to soothe him before he left.

“Mm.” Clark murmured and Lex paused. That was far quicker than he had anticipated. “Miss you.” Clark rubbed his cheek against the hand that Lex still had against his cheek. “Stay.” He said softly and that tone took Lex back years to a little town called Smallville.

“It’s not Lois Clark.” He whispered as he grinned. To think that even Clark had these little slip ups out of surgery.

“I know Lex.” Clark’s eyes opened slowly. “You’re here.” He murmured. “Could hear your heart… even when you were working. Don’t leave.”

“You’re spoiled.” Lex snorted as he shook his head. He was unable to stop himself from leaning over Clark. He held his gaze and shook his head. “That’s a dangerous game to start Clark.” Lex would have happily teased this away. Shrugged this off. If Clark was to try and open this box it would change many things. Bruce certainly would not be prepared for it.

“Only with you.” Clark said softly. “You…” He trailed off as he shifted on the table. “You patched me up, took that thing out and you were so careful. You’re always taking care of me when it matters Lex.” His skin looked healthier by the second.

“I also shoot you out the sky and drag you into entertaining court battles.” Lex pointed out. “I make your company’s life a living hell Clark.” He leaned further over Clark so he could study the blue eyes fixed on him. “You know better than most when I do something… It isn’t for free.”

“Used to be.” Clark murmured as he sat up. his head brushed Lex’s as Lex pulled back. “Now that’s only for Kon.” He tilted his head and the look in his eyes told Lex that Clark was still injured, still under the influence. “Remember when it used to be me.”

“I remember.” Lex said softly. He touched Clark’s cheek softly and when the man’s eyes drifted closed he felt his heart clench. “Things were simpler back then but you’re a man now Clark.” He smiled. “We’ve both grown and changed.” He indulged himself in a touch before he pulled back. “Don’t start this game Clark.”

“Not a game.” Clark’s hands brushed over his chest and he winced. “The only person that still sees me right now.” His eyes reopened and the blue held Lex captive. “Stay here Lex… we were friends once and I don’t want to be alone.” Lex sighed and sat comfortably in the chair. He might as well, besides he was no longer in the mood to leave. Bruce was going to owe him greatly.


End file.
